1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus inserted into a subject and configured to acquire an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an endoscope apparatus including an endoscope as a medical apparatus inserted into a subject and configured to observe inside of the subject and perform a treatment by using a treatment instrument or the like has been widely used. There is an apparatus configured to use the endoscope to observe inside of a predetermined luminal organ to be observed (or examined) and record lesion images when a lesion part is discovered. The apparatus links locations of the lesion images with the lesion images and records the lesion images.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-61469 as a first conventional example discloses an image display apparatus including a display section configured to display a series of images in which a desired object is photographed in chronological order. The image display apparatus includes a control section configured to control the display section to display a time bar provided with a time scale indicating image pickup periods of the series of images and to display an index indicating a position on the time scale corresponding to image pickup time of a desired image selected from the series of images.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-173490 as a second conventional example discloses a configuration including: a display section configured to display a series of images in which inside of a subject is photographed in chronological order and to display a time bar indicating image pickup periods of the series of images by using different colors for respective sites of the inside of the subject; and a control section configured to perform control of discriminating respective sites in the subject displayed on the series of images and displaying respective alternate colors corresponding to the respective sites in the subject in respective regions of the time bar temporally corresponding to image groups of the respective discriminated sites in the subject.